


Can't Trust That Day

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Canon - TV, Community: comment_fic, Gen, Implied Relationships, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-09
Updated: 2011-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-27 03:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Buffy's having a Monday.<br/>Disclaimer:  Joss owns all!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Trust That Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt of: “Monday finds you like a bomb”.

Monday finds you like a bomb and you think, no, no, _Tues_ day is the one that’s particularly apocalypse-y, why is Monday turning out so bad?

“Aw, c’mon, Buff,” Xander says, “it’s just one pop quiz.”

But that failing grade on a pop quiz means no Mom-sponsored shopping trip and, instead, a lecture you know will make you feel worse than destroying your cutest dress fighting vampires. And it isn’t just that pop quiz, no, it’s Cordelia accidentally on purpose spilling her cafeteria milk down the back of your shirt, and having to wear your stinky gym clothes the rest of the day; it’s running into Giles and Mrs. Calendar when they’re being all cuddly and adult and creepy; it’s seeing Harmony flaunting the new dress you’d wanted from that Mom-sponsored shopping trip at the Bronze that night.

So when your creature of the night boyfriend shows up, gives you a long once over and asks, “Bad day?”, you can only groan, because he’s so old, he’s never going to understand.

Maybe Tuesday will be better.


End file.
